


【哈利波特/德哈】你教子早恋了

by YYYYYYangXiaohan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YYYYYYangXiaohan/pseuds/YYYYYYangXiaohan
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	【哈利波特/德哈】你教子早恋了

“没想到在我有生之年还能被鼻涕精主动约出来一次～”

“闭上你那张恶心的臭嘴，大脚板。”

“所以你叫我出来不会就是为了单纯地看看我吧，看来……没有我们你的生活很寂寞？”

“听着，我可一分钟都不想和你这个脑子里塞满芨芨草的巨怪待在一起！”

“那你叫我来……”

“还不是关于你那个愚蠢至极的名人教子。”

“哈利？？！他出什么事了？？！！！”

“他早恋了。”

“哦～那我知道了。”

“你不反对？”

“反对什么，我平时能陪着他的时间很少，在学校里能有个人管着他，在他生病的时候照顾他，天冷了提醒他多穿衣服，不开心安慰他，开心陪他一起开心，这些你们当老师的能做到么？”

“……”

“再说了，你一个斯莱特林的院长什么时候管到格兰芬多头上了？”

“如果他不在我的魔药课上当众和他那个小恋人吻得难舍难分，不每天晚上宵禁之后偷偷往斯莱特林休息室溜，不在我关他们禁闭的时候搞什么‘禁闭室里的浪漫’，不把格兰芬多搞到我现在无分可扣，你觉得我有这个闲工夫管他？”

“我可不管这些，鼻涕精，我永远支持哈利的选择，别再打拆散他和他小女朋友的主意了。”

“我有说过，你教子交的是女朋友吗？”

“？”

“如果你觉得德拉科·马尔福也算女朋友的话。”

——————完———————


End file.
